Familiar
by LeviosaLove
Summary: A familiar face, almost eerily so. A mirror-story involving the deceptively simple servant we know and love, and his past. Just another for him to lose. Did it make any difference at all, her existence? Maybe not. But then, it was the difference. And although the stalemate that had always been still was, just maybe, everyone had learned a little something along the way. Kinda-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Familiar**

**_~A Similar Arrival~_**

_I don't own any of the characters, concepts, or franchises that you may recognize. Thanks for reading._

* * *

As the sun sank lower in the sky over Camelot, a young girl stood just outside the great city's gates, and shakily took a deep breath. She looked at the guarded gates for a moment, then she nodded to herself, and started to walk towards the gates. As she went, she smeared white powder on her face and traced lines with her fingernails, wrapping a shawl about her head and leaning more heavily on her newly found walking-stick. She reached the gates and stopped, an annoyed expression on her face. Ignoring the guards, she called in a weak, warbling voice "William? Will, my boy, come on now. William?" She huffed impatiently, and started to walk through the gates.

The guards throw out an arm, and one steps forward, saying firmly "Excuse me, Ma'am. No entry without papers."

The girl drew herself up to her full height, punctuating each word with a beat of her walking stick on the ground "Now see here, young man, I did not walk all the way into the city to be kept waiting by_ two _irresponsible ruffians. My dratted grandson was supposed to meet me by the gates to deliver the pickled beet root for tomorrow's stew, but he decided to keep an old woman waiting. I've got my papers just at home, and you do as well, likely as not. So if you would be so kind as to let me pass, I shall think about not complaining to my grandson. He's the apprentice to the king's advisor's own assistant cobbler!" Dumbfounded, the guards just watched as the old woman turned up her nose, and holding her chin high, marched right into the most secure of cities.

She hobbled down the street, the guards watching her as she screeched shrilly "William, you dratted boy, where is my pickled beet root?!" Shaking their heads, the guards turned their backs, and gazed once more out into the darkening countryside.

The girl quickly ducked into an alleyway, stuffing the shawl in her pack, discarding the walking-stick, and scrubbing at her face with the rainwater pooling in the cobblestones. She attempted to make her hair presentable, then quickly gave up. Her raven hair, usually tame, if wildly curly, had become a rat's nest with days-weeks- of travel. Her gown was a simple one of dark blue, so it did not show the dirt, but that too was travel-worn. Her luminous green-blue eyes were bloodshot, and she was thin as a twig, altogether grimy, underfed and over-stressed. But she was happy and relieved and hopeful, because she had made it. She was so, so close.

She sat in the alleyway for a minute, resting, until she heard footsteps, and quickly sprinted away, ducking into an empty tinker's stall. Her back to the door, she listened to the footsteps fade. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out, fixed her eyes on the gleaming citadel, and set off towards the castle.

As she entered the courtyard, she looked around, seeing nothing but guards at the door, and a small crowd gathered around a cart, presumably, the tinker's. The guards looked as though it wasn't a day on which much extraordinary had happened, and were relaxed and talking. However, she knew they wouldn't be fooled so easily as the ones at the front gate. She bit her lip uncertainly, then wandered over to the tinker's cart, pretending to be interested only in a dented bronze cooking pot that was on sale for only four coppers. She looked at one of the barrels on the cart, and recognized it as tar-very volatile, very flammable, and very messy. Something the guards definitely wouldn't want spilling all over the courtyard. They'd want very much to avoid that- perhaps enough to leave their posts to help the tinker? She hoped so, for the tinker's sake.

She silently apologized to the tinker, and to Camelot, and hoping against hope it wasn't going to explode, deftly cut the ties holding the barrel, and leaned all her weight onto it. The barrel slowly rolled, rolled, rolled, while the girl got as far away as possible from it, then gave a theatrical scream and pointed, just as it was about to fall off the cart. The tinker sprinted over to try and cushion the barrel's fall, and it hit the ground without an explosion. But the problem didn't stop there, no. Now the barrel was rolling at a very fast speed towards the steps leading up to the castle doors. And the torch brackets alongside them. With a cry, the guards dropped their spears and shields, and ran to help the tinker stop the barrel from reaching the steps.

The girl ran towards the steps as well, but where the guards rushed to the barrel, she rushed up the steps, and into the castle, hovering uncertainly at the first window to watch the outcome. The tinker and soldiers got the barrel safely back on to the cart, and it looked as though the guards were berating the tinker for not securing the barrel better. Outraged, he held up his fastenings, and an almost comical expression of shock leapt onto his face when he discovered they'd been cut. The girl laughed aloud before she could stop herself, feeling slightly guilty- but amused all the same.

Satisfied that everyone was safe, she looked uncertainly about the halls, then a smile crept onto her face. It all came back-That was what she had hoped. Depended on, really. Though it had been years, her feet knew the way, and she scurried through the almost empty hallways, slowing to a brisk walk when servants came in sight, ducking behind pillars whenever knights passed. She came to the corridor leading to the familiar stairwell, and rounded the corner to find a patrol. Their hands went to the hilts of their swords, and her terror must have shown on her face as she backed away. The head of the group was a bearded young man with a twinkle in his eye- Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot, and his trainees, though of course the girl didn't know this. The patrol relaxed, seeing that it was only a girl.

Gwaine sighed, and said kindly "It's all right, lass. Not from around here?" She shook her head, her eyes darting around looking for an escape route. Seeing none, she planted her feet. "Can we see your papers, Miss?"

She lifted her chin defiantly. "I don't have them with me." Gwaine shook his head grimly. "You should know to have them with you, especially in these dark times. I-" He frowned, and looked at her more closely, puzzled and curious. "I'm sorry, but you look- very, very familiar- But we can't let you leave until you have those papers-What is your name?" he finished curiously.

She started to answer slowly "Well, my name- you, see I'm terribly sorry about the papers, but-" Abruptly she took off running straight at the guards, and as the startled knights grabbed at her arms, she let them hold her up, and did a somersault, almost flipping the guards, and knocking them groaning to the ground. She sprinted and opened the door that led to the stairwell, and turned around. She looked guiltily at Gwaine, who was standing there dumbfounded, and she shrugged and looked as though she was about to go back, but then she shook her head, and said with a rueful smile "Sorry." Then she slammed the door, and ran, her footsteps echoing as she fled.

Gwaine helped the grumbling trainees up, chuckling at their expense, and said "Now, do we need to call reinforcements, or do you think you can handle it?"

Abashed, they mumbled "We can handle it."

The one lifted his head, saying "She only took us by surprise, how were we supposed to know? We could've taken her any other time…"

Gwaine held up his hand. "Now, the question is, will I tell the other knights, therefore subjecting all three of us to extreme embarrassment?" Seeing them pale visibly at the thought of the mockery that would ensue, he laughed. "_Or_, shall we swear to never breathe a word of this to anyone?" They nodded fervently at this, and Gwaine said "The second one it is, boys. Now let's find out why that little lass is so reluctant to give us her papers."

The girl fled up the stairs, stopping to rest at the familiar landing, and she allowed herself a small smile. The sign above the door, in simple script, read _Physician._

She opened the unlocked door, and slipped inside, breaking into a grin when she saw a familiar figure bent over vials of antidotes. "Gaius!" she cried, running towards the old man.

He turned, and, shocked, said in disbelief "Kate?!" She reached him and hugged him tightly, and after a moment he hugged her back, pulling out and holding her at arm's length "My, how you've grown… But what are you doing here? Are the Lord and Lady Eastwood visiting all of a sudden?"

Her chin trembled a bit. "The Lady Eastwood has passed away. That's why I'm here. Oh, did I miss you, you grumpy old man!" She hugged him again as he chuckled.

"Come, you look exhausted. You've come all that way? On your own?"" He led her to the table, where she gratefully sat down, and looked around.

"This place hasn't changed at all." she said, smiling "Yes, I have, but there was nowhere else-"

There came a knock on the door, and Gwaine's voice called "Gaius?"

Kate paled, and Gaius gave her a puzzled look as he opened the door and said "Yes? What is it, Gwaine?"

Gwaine came in, the two guards behind him, and his eyes found a terrified Kate. He turned to Gaius and said "Gaius, you've got a girl sitting at your table that's the reason two of Camelot's finest are going to have very sore backsides tomorrow."

Gaius looked at Kate, shocked and cried "Kate?!"

She shrugged helplessly. "What? I panicked!"

Gawain tried to keep from laughing, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. "Well, you're not in trouble for that, because it would be far too embarrassing to write up a report, but I'm afraid we'll still have to see your papers."

Kate looked at Gaius pleadingly "I-I don't have them. Not now. I do have them, I promise, I'm from the Eastern Borderlands-I can't -"

Gwaine watched her sputter and held up his hand. "All right, all right. You obviously don't mean any harm, well, _serious _harm, and… Kate… You do look incredibly familiar." He heaved a sigh. "I'm not going to take you to the dungeons. Don't leave this room. I'll bring it up with the king and queen at the next meeting. Gaius, watch her."

Kate let out a deep breath, and looked up at him, incredibly relieved. "Thank you."

Gwaine looked at her piercingly and curiously, and shook his head. "I've got to get to training. Goodbye, Gaius. Kate." To Gaius he added over his shoulder "Merlin should be along soon."

The door slammed behind the knight, and Gaius looked over at Kate. "What are we going to do with you? Knocking knights on their rear ends? And this is only your first day!"

She flushed. "I'm sorry! I panicked! I'm a desperate girl, Gaius. You should see what else I had to do to get in…" Her joking tone turned solemn "I was so close… There's nowhere else I can go but here. And now I'm here, and… I'd do anything to stay."

Gaius looked her in the eye. "The king is merciful, Kate. You'll be fine. But why on earth did you come without your papers?"

Kate looked at him ruefully. "That's a long story, Gaius. I certainly didn't leave them behind by choice… But I should probably wait to tell the story."

Gaius looked at her. "Now we know why you weren't answering our letters, Kate. We were getting worried."

She smiled sadly. "Sorry, I wasn't exactly available for the messenger to find. Nor could the messenger get to me at all." All of a sudden, they heard footsteps, and voices, and the door creaked open. Kate looked at Gaius questioningly, and he nodded. Her face lit up. She jumped to her feet, and rushed to meet the gangly, raven-haired young man who was just turning around.

"Merlin!" she cried, having just enough time to see his shocked expression before hugging him tightly. He hugged her back then held her out. "Kate?! You're here! What-How?" He hugged her again as she started to laugh. He let her go, and said "Kate, what happened? Why-"

They heard someone clear their throat, and Merlin turned around, a rueful smile on his lips. "Ah, yes. Kate, meet Arthur Pendragon, otherwise known as King of Camelot. And a complete prat, but only some know him as that."

Kate paled, and dropped to her knees, saying "My Lord… Sire, forgive me. I didn't know you were there."

Arthur shook his head and motioned for her to stand. "Enough of that, it's all right. Merlin, who might this be?"

Merlin looked at the girl, smiling broadly. "This, Arthur, is Kate. My little sister."

* * *

A/N I know, I know I know! It's been done. But this actually started out as a daydream, which turned into an actual dream, which I wrote down, that developed a plot. So I thought what the hey. Also I just finished season 5, and I need more merlin in my life. So here you have it. Chapter 2 should be up soon.

Love, Leviosa


	2. Chapter 2

**Familiar**

_**~ A Nostalgic Welcome~ **_

_**I don't own any of the characters, concepts or franchised that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

_"Merlin, who might this be?"_

_Merlin looked at the girl, smiling broadly. "This, Arthur, is Kate. My little sister."_

Arthur gaped for a moment, then recovered. "I wasn't aware you had a sister, Merlin."

Kate shot Merlin a rather hurt look, then said "We haven't seen each other in a long time, sire. Four years."

Arthur looked surprised. "Merlin's been at Camelot for three years. Where have you been living?"

"The Eastern Borderlands, my lord. Serving in the house of Lord and Lady Eastwood since I was ten."

Arthur nodded. "Fine people. But their manor-it's on the border of Cenred's lands. You've come all that way alone?"

She bowed her head. "Yes, Sire, I have. There was nowhere else I could go. And… My lord, when I was a servant in that house, I heard things, and before I was cast out- Sire, I have news, news that you're not going to like."

Arthur raised his eyebrows, rather dubious that the news could be anything of importance. This was, after all, _Merlin_'s sister. "Oh? And what news from the Eastern Borderlands? What of the Lord and Lady Eastwood?" He chuckled condescendingly, and Merlin shot him a look of reproach.

Kate's cheeks burned, and for a moment she squeezed her eyes shut, then, steeling herself, she lifted her head. She took a deep breath, and looked her king in the eye, completely sincere and deadly serious. "Lady Helena is dead, and the Lord Eastwood is no longer loyal to the king of Camelot. Cenred's armies are to march undetected through the borderlands, and burn our kingdom to the ground."

Arthur was completely caught off guard, and the threat to his home made him square his shoulders and look at the girl before him in a new light, and Merlin stared at his sister in disbelief. She lifted her chin daringly, saying "Now will you hear my tale, sire?"

Arthur recovered, looking at the girl incredulously. "Very well. If what you say is true…" He shook his head. "Be in the throne room in a half-hour's time. Be prepared to prove yourself, and your tale." He stared at her piercingly, and walked out of the room.

A shocked Merlin shot his sister an apologetic glance, then followed Arthur out of the ward, leaving Kate standing there, her courage crumbling. Merlin hurried after Arthur, who was walking at a very brisk pace indeed towards his chambers. Merlin caught up, and said cautiously "Arthur…"

Without looking at him, Arthur said "Go on." Merlin didn't seem convinced.

He said uncertainly "My lord, if there is anything I can do…"

Arthur turned and looked at him tiredly "Not unless you can tell me what the hell is going on with the Lord and Lady Eastwood, Cenred and your sister. And you seem just as surprised as I do. You haven't seen her in four years. Go, Merlin."

Merlin let himself smile. "You'll be all right without me?"

Arthur swatted him on the head, rather too hard to be affectionate. "Go! Before I change my mind."

The king shook his head, one nostalgic thought floating free of the turmoil. 'She certainly is his sister. I swear, they're the only two people who, the first time they met me, have actually said something defiant. I hope they're not too much alike,Dear God, we do **not** need _two_ Merlins running around.' He snorted to himself, watching his servant hurry away.

Grinning, Merlin ran back through the halls and burst in to Gauis' chambers to find Gaius making his sister a strong cup of tea, which she was politely trying her best not to spit out. He closed the door quietly, and came up behind her.

When she set the mug down, he whispered in her ear. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?"

She jumped, and whipped her head around, putting a hand to her heart. "Merlin… Don't do that!" she cried, ruining the effect by breaking into giggles at the face he was making.

He sat down next to her, and took her hand. "But seriously. Where's my baby sister who used to tell me off for stepping on her imaginary friends? The little, shy-as-a-mouse Kate who would have fainted at the very sight of the king of Camelot? Now there's this beautiful, tall thing who's got news that could save the kingdom? And she's making Arthur, stubborn Arthur, listen to her?"

Kate blushed, and Gaius added "She also knocked some trainees on their rear ends to get here."

Merlin chuckled, then looked piercingly at his sister. "And what happened to the innocent, sweet little thing we sent off to be a lady's maid?" he said softly.

Kate shook her head, and smiled at him sadly. "She grew up, Merlin. The world happened. I think she's gone for good."

Merlin looked at her seriously, then smiled. "Nah. She's still in there. A bit worse for the wear, but wiser as well."

Kate's eyes looked haunted for a moment, as if his words had brought back a painful memory. But then she brightened "You've changed some yourself, there, brother. Manservant to the king, Warlock with an all-important destiny: My clumsy old big brother, who wouldn't jump off the highest apple tree in grumpy Farmer Milligan's orchard until I pushed him."

Merlin puffed out his chest. "That's right. I grew up as well, I'm an adult now. A man."

At this, Kate burst into helpless giggles, clutching at the table for support as Merlin stared at her reproachfully, saying "Oh, come on… Now that's insulting."

Gasping for breath, she managed to get out "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, it's awful-" Merlin started to pout, and Kate, getting control of herself, grabbed his shoulders "I haven't seen you since you were 15, Merlin. We were just kids from a tiny village, not extraordinary in any way- well, not _too_ extraordinary. Forgive me if I'm having trouble getting used to the idea that you'll probably decide the fate of all Camelot."

He grinned at her sheepishly, saying "Pretty hard to believe, right? Me with a destiny?"

Kate looked at him closely, saying "No. Not really. That loyalty, that kindness and power, that magic- I've always seen it in you, but it's stronger now, so much stronger. I'm proud of you, Merlin. Mum would be too."

Though they didn't know why, they both closed their eyes and paused for a second. Then Kate opened her eyes, and stared at her brother solemnly. "Merlin… Promise me something."

He opened his, and immediately replied "Anything."

Kate sighed "Just don't-Merlin, some of what you hear, some of my story-you're not going to like it. You might blame yourself, but just…don't overreact. There was nothing you could have done."

Merlin stared at her curiously before shaking himself and saying "I promise, but Kate… What happened? Why would I-"

She cut him off "You'll find out. But, before the whole thing starts, I'm going to need a copy of my birth certificate. You kept the chest of our papers, right?"

He nodded, and they got up and entered the bedroom, and Merlin stopped abruptly "Why do you need your birth certificate?" he said, giving her an odd look.

She bit her lip. "Well… I didn't quite come prepared… I don't have my papers."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What? How on earth did you get here, then? There's guards at the gate, the entrance to the castle, patrols-Kate?"

She looked thoughtful, and out of nowhere said "Merlin, who's Gwaine?"

Confused, Merlin replied "Sir Gwaine? Knight of Camelot, a friend of mine. He'll probably be there today, all the head knights will. Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon. Why?"

Kate looked rather sheepish. "Well, he might mention something- Ah, never mind." She bit her lip, thinking, and said quietly "All right, Merlin. Why does no one here- Your friends, why didn't they- You didn't tell them about me." She looked rather hurt, but stubborn as well.

Merlin sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Kate, it wasn't like you think. They never asked. Well, some did, but with mum, and no father- It was simpler that way. It doesn't matter anyway. People assume- It's funny, how you can know someone, or think you do, and know nothing about them."

Kate nodded. "So how surprised will everyone be?" she asked, reluctant amusement flickering in her eyes.

Merlin smiled wryly. "Pretty surprised. I never directly said I _didn't_ have a sister, though…"

They both chuckled at this, and Kate looked at Merlin piercingly. "I bet there's a lot of things you never directly said, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, then nervously said "Kate… You know you can't…mention anything."

She looked at him reproachfully. "I know that, Merlin. I'm not an idiot."

Merlin put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Just making sure." He looked at the clock, and bit his lip. "Er, Kate… Arthur will probably need to-"

Kate cut him off. "It's okay. I understand, you've got to be beside him."

Merlin smiled sadly. "I'll be there when you come in, Gaius'll take you. Remember, Kate, Arthur may be intimidating, but he's fair and just- but since it's a threat to Camelot, he won't be budged without proof. If it all gets too much, pretend you're just talking to me." He sighed, and hugged her, and whispered "Be brave, _Katriona_. I believe in you." And with that, he was gone.

Kate sat on the bed for a moment, getting ahold of herself, then jumped up and started rummaging through the chest for her birth certificate, letting out a whoosh of air when she found it. She then made her way back into the main room, where she found Gaius waiting for her. "Ah, Kate. It's almost time. Could you possibly…"

He gestured at her face and hair, and she made a face. "I get the message, Gaius. 'Kate, you look a fright, you can't meet with royalty like that! Go do something about your hair!" Her voice mimicking that of the old physician, she grabbed her pack, and darted into the living quarters as Gaius shook his head bemusedly. Half to himself, he chuckled "What are we going to do with that girl?"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! I know this was kinda all fluff, foreshadowing, and set-up, but the action starts next chapter. I may or may not post that on tuesday, depending on who asks me to. :p. Any guesses as to what Kate's hiding, and what's going on with Cenred? **

**As always, **

**Love, Leviosa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Familiar**

**~Questions and Answers In A Familiar Manner~**

**_I don't own any of the characters, concepts or franchised that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Leon burst into the armory. "Everyone, Arthur's called a meeting, a hearing of sorts."

"When?" asked Percival, busy polishing his sword.

Looking rather hassled, the king's advisor answered "Well, now. In about ten minutes."

All the knights jumped up. "Now? Arthur never calls spur-of-the-moment meetings, what's happened?" asked Lancelot worriedly.

Leon shook his head. "Something's got him riled up, all I could get out of him was to call a meeting, no lords or visiting dignitaries, you lot have to go, and something about the Lord Eastwood, treachery, Cenred, Merlin's sister, and Camelot burning."

The knights sat there gaping for a second, and then they all hurried up the stairs on the way to the throne room. As they went, the questions started flying, chief among them, "Merlin's got a sister?"

"Apparently…"

There was a pause as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Is she good looking?"

"How on earth am I supposed to know that, Gwaine? And this matters, why?"

They rounded a corner, and Gwaine received a swat on the head and a withering glare. "She's fourteen, Gwaine."

Merlin. The knights all stopped him, pounding him with questions, until he put up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right!"

They backed off, and Leon asked seriously "Merlin, what's going on?"

He replied helplessly "Honestly? I don't know myself. But I think you'll definitely want to hear what she's got to say. Now, sorry but I've got to go." With that, he rushed away, leaving them even more confused. Shrugging, the knights made their way to the throne room, all the while speculating as to what in the world was happening with the Eastwoods, treachery, and their odd friend's little sister.

Meanwhile, Merlin reached Arthur's chambers and burst in. Arthur was standing and he relaxed as Merlin walked in "Ah, Merlin. I was just about to come looking."

With a tight smile, Merlin went to go get Arthur's clothes, but stopped when he saw he was already dressed "My, lord, I could've…"

Arthur shook his head. "It's all right, I had to do something, couldn't bear just waiting. Merlin…" He had been keeping up what Merlin called his 'king face', but it dropped for a second. "What's going to be said in there… I'm asking because you know her better than anyone. Is it going to be the truth?"

Merlin sighed, and straightened. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask that question. She's my sister, so I've got to believe it is the truth. But it has been four years since I last saw her, and letters aren't enough. She's changed, Arthur, grown up, but I do believe that the she's loyal to Camelot, and even when we were children, her loyalty was as strong as could be. That hasn't changed, and if it had, why would she have come all this way to Camelot?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, surprised at the depth of his answer. "You understand I'll need proof from her."

Merlin nodded. "Kate's not stupid, and she knows that you aren't either. She'll have proof."

Arthur shook his head at his servant, his friend. "Let's hope so. Now, go get Guinevere. It's time to hear this tale in full."

His king face was back on, and he was Arthur, King of Camelot, and he was ready to know the truth.

* * *

The throne room was filled with the muttering of the knights when the king and queen walked in, followed by Merlin. Said muttering stopped immediately, and the knights straightened. The king and queen sat down, and Arthur looked at his knights. "I know you all are wondering what this meeting is about, and I'm afraid I wasn't exactly comprehensive in my explanation to Leon."

There were a few snorts at that, and Arthur cleared his throat pointedly. "A young woman who has traveled a very long way brings us news, news of which I've but heard a small part, and news that is rather hard to believe. She will tell her tale, provide proof if she can, and then we shall act accordingly."

The knights looked at him expectantly and he added "That young woman is Merlin's sister and Gaius' niece. She comes from the east, near Cenred's lands."

At that, something niggled at Gwaine's mind, but he wasn't sure what, so he dismissed it with a shake of his head.

The door opened, and they all tensed, but relaxed to see only Gaius, who cleared his throat and said "Sire… she's here. Are you ready?"

Arthur nodded, and Gaius exited the room. Arthur said "Guards, bring her in. Then you may go." They bowed, and opened the doors.

In walked a young woman with her head bowed, her steps measured and soft upon the marble floor. When she reached the dais, she knelt, saying "My lord… Thank you for hearing my tale. You have my word, whatever that counts for, that I speak the truth."

Arthur looked satisfied, said "Rise, Kate of Ealdor and the Eastern Borderlands, servant in the house of the Lord and Lady Eastwood." She gracefully stood, and lifted her gaze, subtly looking around the throne room.

Then it hit Gwaine, and he started to say "Ah…" He trailed off, shaking his head, his eyes twinkling. "I knew you looked familiar." The girl winced, fear for a second clouding her expression, but the terror faded to worry.

Arthur looked surprised, and motioned for him to continue. "Gwaine?"

Gwaine stepped forward. "Well, my lord, I was planning to bring this to you at the next security meeting, but I suppose there's no time like the present... I was patrolling the castle with two of my trainees, when we came across Kate here. She had a familiar look about her, but she was not a regular resident of the castle, so upon protocol I asked for her papers. She told me she didn't have them, and I reprimanded her, and told her she could not leave until we'd seen them, or other proof of who she was." Gwaine stopped short, considering what to say, and he met Kate's pleading eyes.

He sighed to himself, and continued. "Seeing that she was but a young girl, not armed and posing no threat, I was… reluctant to hold her in the dungeons, so I asked where it was she was headed, and she told me the physician's and I took her there, and told Gaius to watch her. I bade her not to leave that room, warned her of her imminent arrest if she did leave. Though I suppose that's null and void now, as your command to leave probably overrides mine to stay, Arthur."

The king nodded seriously, and said with a twinkle in his eye "Quite right, it does. Thank you, Gwaine." He said this in such a way as so Gwaine knew that Arthur wasn't done with him. Arthur turned to Kate "But you have no papers?"

Kate paled. "Well, not official papers. Of course, I had them at one time, and they were taken by my employer, as is the custom, and I was released from service without them. I do have a birth certificate, though." She held out the paper in a trembling hand.

Arthur motioned for Leon to inspect the official document, and after a moment Leon said "Everything seems to be in order, Sire. Kate, full name Katriona, was born in Ealdor, in the 15th year of your father's reign."

Satisfied, Arthur said "Now that that's settled, let's hear it. First of all, how did you come into the service of Lord and Lady Eastwood?"

Kate took a deep breath and began. "My mother's sister lived in the Eastern Borderlands, and she had a daughter, my cousin. We never met, much too far a journey, but that cousin, Helena eventually married Lord Eastwood. My mother and her sister were close, and kept in contact. As the years passed, life in Ealdor grew… desperate. It hadn't been a good year, and the village was starving. My mother confided in her sister, and my cousin offered me a place in her household; lodging, meals, and a small salary I could send home. I was ten years old."

As Kate paused, Gwen said sympathetically "Was it hard? Leaving your family?"

She nodded "Yes, Milady. But it was one less mouth to feed, and we probably would have starved otherwise. My brother-" Here all heads swiveled towards Merlin, who continued watching Kate, his eyes far away. She continued "Took me to the manor, where I met Lady Helena. She was very kind to me. From then on, I worked as a maidservant to her, and I looked after her four young children, and on occasion I acted as a scribe, stable hand- anywhere I was needed."

The queen looked at her. "That's a lot for a young girl of ten."

Kate shrugged. "It was not a big household, everyone had multiple tasks. It was hard work, but everyone was very kind to me, and it kept me busy. I don't think I could've stood being idle- I would have missed home too much. But the children were darling, the lady of the house was kind, and life in the manor, for the most part, was good. I sent home my tiny salary proudly, and wrote whenever I could, even after Merlin came here to Camelot, and after mother…"

Kate hung her head and after a moment, Arthur questioned "If life there was so good, why were you dismissed in such a manor? And without your papers?"

She shook her head sadly. "Lady Helena was a kind woman, but she was also very frail, very fragile. She was often abed with headaches, and pains, though she was very young. This past spring, on the fourth of May, she passed away of Tuberculosis, the wasting disease."

Arthur's face softened, and he said quietly "I'm sorry to hear that. I remember her well, a fine woman."

Kate smiled wistfully. "Yes, sire. I'm afraid the Lord and I… He didn't like me too much. I was hired to work at the manor by Lady Helena, and her husband respected her wishes. But not enough to keep me on after her death. I had hoped, for the children's sake, he could… But soon after she passed away, he called me to him, and I was cast out of the household with nothing but the clothes on my back and a single gold coin. I asked for my papers, but he said… he said that if I were caught and thrown in the dungeons, it would… It would serve me right."

The queen looked at the girl, and she knew there was something she wasn't telling them. Gwen said "Kate… You do seem like a very likeable girl. Why did the Lord Eastwood despise you so?"

Kate's face clouded over. She continued weakly "It was my task, you recall, to look after the children. Lord Eastwood was the type of man, the type of father, the type of coward, that would beat a child within an inch of their life for meeting his gaze. When the children were but babes, and they cried in the night, he would…" Kate's voice grew stronger and her cheeks were flushed, and the queen and the knights looked disgusted. Merlin looked as though he'd been slapped. Even Arthur let his façade fall enough to shake his head sadly.

Kate swallowed, and continued more quietly "I stood in the way of that. I stood in his way any time he took out the whip or paddle. Perhaps it was not my place, but I could not let- I couldn't bear to see them in pain, and their mother suffered as well. And he could not hurt me, as I was not his child, nor his property, so I got away with it. He-he didn't like that very much."

Kate flashed a nervous smile, then went on. "The Lord Eastwood was not used to defiance, and he wanted very much to punish me for it. Lady Helena of course forbid him from dismissing me, or hurting me. I... I do believe he loved his wife, if ever he loved someone. Certainly not his children, nor his elderly mother. But the Lady Helena… While she was there, he would not harm me." Kate bit her lip and looked at her brother, who stared at her in shock.

Arthur looked at his wife, who shook her head at him. Arthur said quietly "But Lady Helena was not always there, was she, Kate?"

Kate bowed her head "No, my lord. How could she be?"

Arthur continued "You were whipped."

Kate grimaced. "Sire-"

Arthur would not relent. "Beaten?"

"Sire, please-" She looked tearful.

Arthur kept talking. "With the following I'd assume that food was not forthcoming, and-"

Kate burst out "That's not important! This is so much bigger than some little serving girl from Ealdor!" She paled, sinking to her knees again. "Forgive me, but I-I- It's not something I like to be reminded of."

Arthur nodded, and motioned for her to stand. "You wrote letters?"

Kate was staring at one of the stones on the floor. "Every chance I got."

"From the look on Merlin's face, I'm assuming that none of this was mentioned in those letters?" said Arthur, glancing at his manservant, who looked terribly angry, and guilt-ridden.

Kate kept her head down "No, my lord."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kate looked up, finally looking at her brother, and meeting his eyes. "There was nothing he could have done. I-I didn't want to burden him, or make him do something foolish on my behalf. I-I was alright, truly I was." she said softly, her voice breaking.

The knights shifted uncomfortably, and Gwen looked tearful, but she composed herself quickly. Arthur remained unchanged. "Very touching. If, indeed, you are telling the truth."

Kate kept herself from groaning aloud, and squared her shoulders. "How can I prove myself to you?"

Arthur worked hard to keep himself from giving in. "If things are as you say, then… there will be scars."

Merlin blanched, and Gwen looked at Arthur in disbelief, saying "Arthur, surely…." Arthur did not budge, and Kate took a deep breath. "Yes. Alright."

She stepped forward, and Merlin said warningly "Arthur, no-"

Kate cut her brother off. "It's all right, Merlin. Truly." Reluctantly he backed off, glaring at Arthur reproachfully as Kate turned around, swept her hair to the side, and tugged the shoulder of her dress down, revealing old, faded white scars, and two fresh, red welts that looked as though they went the whole way down her back.

Arthur let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I had to be sure." Kate turned back around, and looked at Arthur calmly. He looked in her eyes. "I was looking for the scars, but Morgana has a birthmark on her shoulder. You'll forgive me if I'm suspicious of long-lost sisters with raven black hair, and news of an attack to come."

Kate's eyes widened, and she nodded. Merlin relaxed, and Gwen took Arthur's hand.

Arthur prompted "So… Cenred?"

Kate shook herself. "Ah, yes. Cenred"

* * *

_A/N Hello again!_

_ It's Labor Day, and yet I was working on a (glitchy) online course for 5 hours, because our school screwed up and didn't give us our logins until Friday :/_

_But I blew off some steam by writing. _

_And knocking my friend's twin brother off of his surfboard whilst doing an (accidental) backflip._

_ Yup. You're welcome. :3_

_Thank you ever so much to my reviewers, followers and favoriters! And to the anonymous guest who typed 'you go girl'... Thanks?_

_As always, thanks for reading._

_(Edit: Sorry, i originally uploaded the unedited version. My bad. Next Chapter goes up today as well.)_

_(Other Edit: :/ I left out a chunk of dialogue/set-up. Gr... foxed it now, thanks for your patience. Next chapter is in progress, sorry abo__ut the wait. School sucks. Thanks for reading!)_

_Love, Leviosa_


	4. Chapter 4

**Familiar**

**~The Very Same Sacrifice~**

**_I don't own any of the characters, concepts or franchised that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

"I first began noticing things were unusual when envoys from Cenred's kingdom began visiting the manor, not once or twice a month as expected with the peacekeeping, but almost once a week. And security began to be lessened, little by little the guards were let go. And then the manor started ignoring the messengers. The mail-carts were turned away with various excuses; fever, security threat, and so on. People from the outlying villages who came crying of attacks on their town, and theft were ignored. And then, when Lady Helena passed away… Everything stopped. Trade, mail, supplies- everything. We had enough stored so that no one went hungry or thirsty, but everyone wondered. No one was allowed in or out of the city, and there was a strict curfew."

This caused quite a few raised eyebrows, and Arthur muttered "Well, that's never a good sign."

"Then Cenred himself started coming. I'd never seen him, but I knew from the crest on his helm, and just from the air he had about him, that he was the dread king of the savage land across the border. He came every day to meet with Lord Eastwood, and since I knew I would soon be cast out, one night, I-I stood outside the door." She looked nervous, but unashamed. "And what I heard… I knew that I had to tell someone, someone who could do something about it. And… there was no place to go but here." Kate took a deep breath. "Here is their conversation word for word as I recall it."

_Kate heard murmurs down the hall. She was numb with grief, dread, and sheer rage, and that made her impossibly daring. She crept over to the forbidden door at the end of the corridor. She knew that Cenred was not here about that one queer farm that had been an object of strife for years, as it was split in half along the border. No, this was something more-Something so secret that the two met alone, and everyone was barred from that wing of the castle. _

_She didn't know what she was hoping to hear- something to satisfy her curiosity before she was tossed out the door after all those years… All those times when she'd stood up to him, now he would make her life hell for the last time, then she'd be the kind of free that no one wants to be. The kind of free where she was free to die anywhere she wanted. The kind of free where there was nowhere to go. With that in mind, she figured, what's the worst that could happen? She put her ear to the door._

_She was unprepared for what she heard. A low, gravelly voice said with finality "So we are agreed. My army will begin marching as soon as I return. The border will be unguarded?" Kate's eyebrows shot into her hairline, and her hands flew to her mouth. _

_ A familiar, arrogant, booming voice answered smartly "You can be sure of that. The guards will not be a problem, they believe they're being replaced with a new detail." _

_"You've been careful, Magnus?" The sound of a scoff penetrated the door's thick wood, and the Cenred sighed, exasperated, and pressed "It is very important that King Arthur thinks all is well in the Eastern Borderlands" _

_The lord's voice answered smugly "Stop fussing, Cenred. The patrol scheduled to check the Border is being rerouted into the boglands-or away, as they believe. I've sent loyal men to make sure they don't return. You have a whole month before the boy king even shifts on his throne. The town knows nothing, and even if they did, they're not allowed to leave. I've been subtle, and besides, our fool of a king wouldn't notice if a hundred elephants marched in through the western gate. Camelot will burn, and we shall speak later of my reward, won't we Cenred?"_

_Cenred grunted, and then his voice changed to what could almost be perceived as gleeful "Yes, Camelot will burn. All the towns and villages will be reduced to ash, and their people will join us, or they will die. And..." He paused, and his voice sounded smug and cryptic "Everyone will receive their reward. There was a silence and the scraping of chairs, and Kate, in shock, turned and ran as quickly as she dared, painfully aware of her every step on the wooden floor. She thought hazily 'This is happening. And I'm the only one who knows. Cenred won't stop until he has everything-everyone under his control. And it's only just begun.'_

Kate took a breath, and said "So I knew I had to come to Camelot, and when I was released, I got as far away from Eastwood as possible, and then I was careful because-I knew Cenred might not be happy with Lord Magnus for letting me leave, and they might be tracking me. When I knew I wasn't being followed, I stopped in towns when I could, but then I started seeing patrols, and I didn't have papers, and I didn't know who to trust, So I traveled off-road mostly. I was on the road for a week and a half. And here I am." she finished, looking around at the king, queen, knights and her brother. They all looked rather overwhelmed, and she swallowed.

Arthur shook himself "Quite a tale. Of course, we'll have to check the patrol notifications for verification, and send scouts to check it out, but it's not all that hard to believe, Cenred would likely try something like this. The only question is, what's our answering move?" The king motioned for his knights to come forward, and they formed a type of huddle, discussing strategy, and Kate was just standing there as if a whirlwind had swept her up, deposited her miles away, and the disappeared.

She looked at Merlin as if to say 'What do I do now?' He shrugged, and Gwen noticed Kate standing there, and motioned for her to come forward. Kate climbed the steps uncertainly, then knelt, and Gwen stood, putting her hands on her Kate's shoulders and said kindly "Thank you. Your bravery has prevented a major loss of life."

Kate glowed with pride, and said softly "Thank you, milady. I'm just glad I made it." She closed her eyes for a moment, relieved beyond measure.

She opened her eyes, then caught a flicker of motion in the reflection on the window. She focused on the reflection, and saw a figure on the balcony stand, and draw- Kate leapt to her feet, and turned around, crying a warning as the arrow was fired- just in time for the arrow meant for the queen's heart to sink into her shoulder.

With a cry, she collapsed, looking down at the arrow stuck in her chest. Gwen screamed, and Merlin leapt forward. As if in slow motion, Kate saw the queen's face looking down at her own, then it was replaced with her brother's. Then a flurry of voices "Get that man!" "Gwen, are you hurt?" "Just missed her heart. Lucky…" Then that man-Gwaine?-and the king, and then Merlin was back, and someone was telling him "Go, get her to Gaius." For a moment she wondered who was hurt, then she remembered.

She was conscious of being lifted up, and moving down stairs, up stairs, and into chambers- Gaius'. She felt herself relax as she was set on the bed, and Merlin immediately started pressing cloth into her wound. Her brother would take care of her. He came into focus just in time for her to hear him say "That was stupid Kate, really stupid." She choked out "I'll be alright-It's only my shoulder. I'd do it again- you'd have done the same Merlin, and you know it, so don't presume to lecture me." She laughed ruefully, every breath causing agony. Gaius burst in, saying "What happened?" Without looking up, Merlin answered "Someone tried to assassinate Gwen, and Kate got in the way. Gwen's fine, but…" Gaius sat down, examining the wound. "The tip is barbed, so it'll be tricky to get out, but we've got to-if it's left in, it'll certainly become infected. Gaius lifted Kate up gently, and peered at her back, saying "The tip went through- We don't have time to knock her out-it has to come out now."

Kate blanched, but seemed to steel herself. Merlin started to talk to her "Do you remember that time I had that splinter, and mum got out those huge metal tweezers and I was panicking, and you got so fed up you just put your hands over my eyes? And then after a second you pulled your hands back, and mum had already done it, and I didn't even feel it?" Kate nodded, smiling at the memory. "Close your eyes, Kate." As soon as she did, there was a tug, and she let loose a scream, clenching her fists as she felt more blood spill out of the wound, and a cloth pressed into it. A hand found hers, and she squeezed it as the world faded into darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Hello! As promised, another chapter. A little background: My story takes place in that brief happy time between seasons when Arthur is King, Gwen is Queen, and all our knights are alive. Sniff._

_Again, this is only a mirror-story, and I understand it couldn't really happen. But exploring our characters like this has been really eye-opening and Kate... I have no idea who she is. And the cool thing is that I'm finding out. You know what I mean, right? Or am I just crazy? :3_

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_Love, Leviosa_


	5. Chapter 5

**Familiar**

**-One More Destiny-**

**_I don't own any of the characters, concepts or franchised that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

An indefinite time later, her eyes flickered open, and she groaned before she could help herself. She tried to sit up, and her shoulder exploded into fireworks of agony. She decided not to do that again, and relaxed against the pillow. Suddenly it all came back to her- Images flooded her mind, the queen screaming, the king roaring, her brother, terrified, and a dark figure standing up, and drawing a bow, and an arrow flying towards her- she cried out with the vivid memory. She squeezed her eyes shut, and they flashed open only to slowly fall closed again as she succumbed to sleep once again.

Her dreams were haunted by the archer, who'd chase her through the castle, through the old manor loosing arrow after arrow into her eyes, her mouth, her throat, her heart. Once she got close enough to see his face, and he turned into Lord Magnus, and laughter filled the air as everything around her faded to darkness, and she screamed and screamed.

When she woke next, Merlin was with her. Her eyes flickered open and he shook himself, and squeezed her hand. "Hello." he said softly.

She smiled back, and tried to ask "What happened-why-"

Merlin shushed her, and said "The arrow was poisoned. Gaius made the antidote fairly easily, but I'm afraid it took its toll."

He looked exhausted, and she asked "Are you all right?"

Merlin exhaled, shaking his head with a smile. "You're the one with an arrow in your shoulder, and you're worried about me?"

She shrugged, and said "What's wrong?"

He bit his lip, and explained "It got bad, really bad. We-we… We almost lost you, Kate. But you're going to be all right now." She nodded, and squeezed his hand.

She asked weakly "The queen?"

Merlin smiled "Fine, if a bit guilty." He sobered, and looked at her. "Kate you didn't need to-"

She interrupted with a raised eyebrow "Really? It would've killed her, Merlin."

He looked sheepish, but stubborn. "I would've noticed, and rerouted it at the last second."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that's not suspicious at all. It's better this way, Merlin. Now the king and queen know I'm sincere."

Merlin bit his lip, and looked at her sadly. "I wish you didn't have to have an arrow in your shoulder for that to happen.""

Kate nodded. "Me too, Merlin. Me too."

The black hole of sleep soon pulled her under once again, thankfully dreamless this time. When she next woke, her brother was with her again. They talked for a while of meaningless things, of home, of Ealdor, of Eastwood, of Camelot, of magic and destiny and Albion. And Kate, even though they'd been apart for far too long, knew her brother too well. So she came right out and asked "Merlin, what is wrong?"

He bit his lip, and his eyes turned sorrowful. "Kate… I tried. I tried to stop the arrow."

She sighed. "Merlin, you can't possibly blame yourself for-"

He held up a hand "Let me finish. I used-tried to use magic to make the arrow miss your shoulder-but something-some other power kept the arrow on its course." Kate rose her eyebrows. Merlin looked at her seriously, and said "Kate, I think there's another sorcerer in Camelot. Maybe even another warlock."

Kate had listened to her brother attentively, and her face darkened for a second, before her eyes started to flutter closed. She opened her eyes, and looked at her brother with a sleepy, cynical smile. "Surprise." she whispered. Merlin's eyes grew wide, and he looked at her in shock "You-"

She nodded. "I can't… control it, exactly. It's not a conscious thing, but it's got an awareness about it, Merlin. It helps the future along. I come to a crossroads, and what's meant to be... is."

Her brother was agog. "We need to have a conversation about this, don't we, Kate?"

She laughed. "Probably. But I'm not sure I can stay awake much longer." Her eyes fluttered closed, leaving her brother to his thoughts. 'Well, this complicates things a bit.'

Shaking his head, Merlin went off to serve his king, wondering how exactly the cards were going to fall into place. But then, no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. All Merlin knew was that everyone's was intertwined, and Kate was one more to add to the tangle.

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry I didn't post this sooner, things have been crazy. Anyone else taking an NCVPS course? It's so glitchy it's not even funny... Ah well. Tell me what you think, and as always, thanks for reading!_

_Love Leviosa_


	6. Chapter 6

**Familiar**

**-A Similar Offer-**

**_I don't own any of the characters, concepts or franchised that you may recognize. Thanks for reading!_**

It was rather frustrating, that she did not seem able to stay awake longer than five or ten minutes. Eventually, she had improved enough that she could walk about the room under Gaius' watchful eye. Still, being so used to the bustle of a serving life, Kate was bored stupid, and Gaius often scolded her for not being able to stay still.

One evening, almost a week after it had happened, Kate was once again begging to move. "Come on, Gauis, at least let me sort ingredients! That won't hurt my shoulder! Please, I'm going mad just sitting in bed."

Gaius looked up exasperatedly, then straightened, surprised, saying "My lady, what-"

Gwen was standing in the doorway, smiling amusedly, and she walked in, saying "Please, Gaius, just Gwen. Arthur's so paranoid, I have a guard all day, and this is the first time I've been allowed to leave my chambers. I am just so sick of people calling me my lady, and your highness."

Gaius smiled "Oh all right, Gwen. Are you quite all right?"

Kate was watching this exchange with wide eyes, looking as though she half wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. After Gwen had assured Gaius that she was fine, thank you, she turned to Kate, who swallowed and awkwardly tried to curtsy, then gave up, and said "My lady…"

Gwen shook her head exasperatedly "Didn't you hear me before? I don't want the title. Especially from someone who saved my life." Kate blushed, and Gwen continued "And also, not from someone who reminds me so much of myself."

Kate looked surprised, then she blushed as she remembered that the queen had once been a servant. She said softly "Thank you, my la- Thank you. That means more than I can say."

Gwen looked at Kate, who finally met her eyes, and she smiled. "No, thank you. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for quite possibly saving Camelot."

Kate blushed even more fiercely, and, looking down, said "My la-." She swallowed. "I'm sure someone would have figured it out… Someone would have noticed."

Gwen said "Maybe. But not in time. For either one. And Kate?"

Kate met her eyes. "You'd better get used to calling me Gwen." When Kate looked at her dubiously, she smiled "That is, if you'll agree to come work for me."

Kate's eyes grew wide, and she said "You mean-"

Gwen nodded "I'd like you to be my maidservant, Kate. I need someone to remind me of who I was- am, and I need a friend."

Kate swallowed, and her eyes shining, said "I think I can do that, my la- Gwen."

Gwen smiled, a real, genuine smile, and Kate did as well, and Gwen squeezed her hand, and said "Then it's settled. As soon as Gaius feels you're up to it, you can start."

Kate looked at the queen, and said "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Gwen smiled, and said "No, thank you.

The queen left, exchanging a few words with Gaius, and slipping out, her guard detail immediately enclosing her as she rolled her eyes. Kate chuckled, then Gaius went over to her, and said "Here, take this." Kate wearily uncapped the potion and chugged it, and asked "What is it?" Gaius smiled. "A sleeping potion, Kate." She weakly protested, but her eyes were already beginning to close.

A/N Sorry this one's so short, but it felt like a good place to end. Not much to say, except... Everything is coming to an end. Not the story, but... just everything eventually does have to.

Forgive my melodramatic teenage episode. I never understood why people got depressed and now look at me spilling my guts to people I've never met and listening to Fix You by Coldplay on loop.

Thanks for reading my stories, I can't tell me how much it means to be heard.

Love, Leviosa


	7. Chapter 7

**Familiar**

**_~Matching Priorities~_**

_I don't own any of the characters, concepts, or franchises that you may recognize. Thanks for reading._

* * *

When she woke, it was morning. Early morning. Like barely even morning morning. She opened her eyes to the light, and sat up, strangely alert. She heard a noise outside, and her eyes narrowed. She saw the door open silently, and breathed a sigh of relief as her brother failed at tiptoeing in. He looked around, and saw her sitting up.

He stopped sheepishly, and in an apologetic whisper, said "Guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought."

She said "No, not really.", and yawned. "What's going on? Is this one of those 'We ride at dawn' things you complain about?" she said grinning, but her smile faltered at her brother's expression. "Merlin… It is, isn't it? You're going to the borderlands."

He nodded sadly "Yes. Now that we know what's going on... make the first move and all that."

Kate smiled wryly. "Strategy has never been my strong point."

Merlin guiltily met his sister's eyes. "You know I have to go."

She looked at him pleadingly "Don't. Please-I can't-" But then she hung her head for a moment, and her eyes turned stony, and she looked at her brother levelly and said "I guess I already knew. You've always had that sense of duty, Merlin. I just hope that king of yours is worth it."

He looked wounded, and she faltered, and said in a quiet, choked voice "You know I don't mean-There's nothing at all I can fairly expect from you but this. It's your destiny, after all."

When he tried to interject some guilty promise, she shook her head at him. "There'll be time, Merlin. For now, Arthur needs you. I don't. You may think I do, but I don't. I've been on my own long enough to know that needing and wanting aren't the same thing. "

Brother and sister, after so many years, stared each other down, the bitterness and exhaustion of their years apart summed up in those moments of eye contact. They were not the same people, they hardly knew each other.

But then, some things just never change. And Kate looked at her brother and said "I don't understand, maybe I never can, really. But I'm trying, and I know you've got to go. Just... Merlin, be careful." He sighed, and they hugged, Kate trying not to wince.

Merlin said "I promise. I promise…" He hung his head and choked, before recovering his grin, and if Kate thought it looked a little forced and painful, it was only because the world had not changed her brother as much as it might have. "But there will be time, and in the meantime… Maybe this king of mine can prove to you that he's worth it."

She gave him a look, and then her eyes widened as the king walked in the room. "My Lord…"

Arthur waved the formality away, and she looked up. "Kate… I just wanted to say thank you." Merlin squeezed his sister's hand, and then left, assumedly to go get things ready for the journey. Arthur sighed, and sat down, Kate watching him with wide eyes, until he spoke, almost as if to himself, saying. "I've known your brother for a while. He's… he's an idiot."

Kate smiled wryly and said "Yes, sire, I know," drawing a chuckle out of the king, who continued in the same vein.

"He's clumsy, stupid, cocky and sometimes downright insolent, but… He's usually right" Arthur sighed as though it pained him to admit it, and he went on grudgingly "He's… loyal, and has a kind of wisdom, and… clarity, purity that always brings out the best in people. He says the oddest things, you'd never think…"

Now Arthur truly was talking to himself, and Kate began to get a little bit nervous. Maybe the king wasn't as oblivious as Merlin made him out to be. Arthur continued, shaking his head "But they always end up being truer than anything else you could say, and… I see a lot of him in you."

He looked at her, studying her, but unlike in the throne room, his gaze wasn't coldly deducing the truth and the lies. It was evaluating her merit, and Kate found herself sitting taller. Arthur appeared to make a decision, and he looked her in the eye. "Gwen needs people like you, and…" Arthur heaved a sigh. "I suppose I need Merlin."

Kate bit back a laugh. Oh, Arthur, you'll never know how much.

Arthur stood, and looked at her seriously. "Now, if you tell him I said any of that, I'll have to kill you." Kate paled, but only for a second as he smiled reassuringly. She reluctantly grinned, and Arthur said "Thank you for warning us about Cenred, and thank you for saving my queen. Camelot owes you a great debt." He turned on his heel, and Kate's audience with the king was over.

She sat up for about a minute after he left, then she fell back into her pillow with a sigh, dazedly considering everything, contemplating this blind, arrogant king who seemed one of the best men she'd ever met, and she knew it was because of Merlin... And wondering at the fact that she could feel Arthur as if he were her brother, because he was her brother's brother. She figured that part was the delirium, but as she closed her eyes once more, Kate was thinking that it may have been worth it after all.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the wait between updates, I only have about 3 more chapters prewritten. I've got a good chunk of the ending and climax and plot written out, but it's really broken up into these chunks of ideas and dialogue. _

_I also really reworked this , because I was rereading what I was going to publish, and realized that the story's going to take a darker tone. I also realized it wasn't reasonable for Kate to be all understanding and accepting of the fact that Arthur would always come first. So after I wrap up the whole Cenred thing, there'll be some more angst between them. Hint: Balinor is going to make an appearance in their conversations ;)_

_So yeah. As always tell me what you liked, what you didn't where it should go- I'm open. Thanks for your kind reviews, it means so much._

_Next chapter will feature more humor, and our favorite knights and shenanigans in the woods. Which totally contradicts what I just said about a darker tone. :3_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Love, Leviosa_


	8. Chapter 8

**Familiar**

**_~A Regal Familiarity~_**

_I don't own any of the characters, concepts, or franchises that you may recognize. Thanks for reading._

* * *

The next day she was deemed fit to work, as long as she avoided heavy lifting, mules, and toads. Kate left, shaking her head at the quirky old physician, and stopped short, realizing that she had absolutely no idea where to go. She looked around, seeing no one-the citadel was mostly deserted as the king and all the knights were gone-so were some of the servants.

Kate shook her head, and decided to just walk around-maybe she'd find it, or someone that knew where it was. She rounded the corner, and nearly ran into a laundress. She apologized left and right, and the woman said it was all right, and Kate decided to ask. "Miss, do you happen to know where the queen's chambers are? I'm supposed to go there today, only I don't know where there is, exactly."

The woman smiled, and said "Of course, dear down that hall, up those stairs, immediately to the right. You're the new maidservant, aren't you? Well, if you need any help, just find Hilda. That's me, by the way." Kate smiled, and said "Nice to meet you, Hilda. Thanks so much for the help."

Kate hurried off to the queen's chambers, where she knocked on the door, and when a voice called come in, she did so, cautiously entering, calling out "My lady?"

Gwen's voice came "Ah, Kate. Right over here" Kate followed the sound of her voice to find her standing at the windowsill, looking out over the courtyard.

She said uncertainly "My lady?"

Gwen turned, and smiled at her, raising a reproving finger "What did I tell you about that?"

Kate blushed. "Sorry, Gwen."

Gwen looked satisfied. "That's better. Now if you're feeling up to it, I have to make a speech explaining to the lords and ladies why their king rode off to war without telling them. Keep them pacified long enough for Arthur to return."

Kate said "Of course, milady."

She helped Gwen dress, and together they walked down to the meeting room, where everyone stood as Gwen entered. With a wave of her hand, they sat, all looking at her curiously. Kate took her place standing to the side of the dais, and listened attentively. Gwen cleared her throat, and the nobles fell silent. The queen began solemnly "As you know, your king, at dawn two days ago rode off with the majority of the army of Camelot. I understand that many of you are angry because he did not consult with you before action, however my husband had a valid reason."

Many looked skeptical, and one of the more brazen nobles actually stood and said "What reason, my lady, would Arthur have for acting so very rashly without our consult?"

Gwen drew herself up to her full height, and eyed the noble. "_King_ Arthur has the authority to make his own decisions; seeking consul is a choice. He did seek consul before acting, just not from you, however hard that is to accept, Nathaniel. He did this because the very war he is going to fight is one of treachery. The Lord Eastwood has turned on the crown, and is allowing Cenred and his armies to cross the border, and destroy Camelot once and for all. What would you have done in his place, Lord Greenwich?" The young noble paled, and sat down, as murmurs started once again.

Gwen, looking somewhat self-satisfied, said "Do you see now, our situation, and why action had to be taken, as quickly as possible? Now, the people in this room, we know to be loyal to Arthur, even those who do not give him the credit and respect he is due." Here she leveled her gaze at several nobles, who averted their eyes.

She continued "What we require from each of you is this: go home. Go home to your manors and fortify them, warn the civilians. With luck, this war can be won before it is started, but we must be ready in case it cannot. Thank you all." With that, she swept out of the room, and Kate, unable to keep a grin off her face, followed.

Jogging a bit to catch up with the queen, Kate said in awe "My Lady… Gwen, that was… amazing!"

The queen smiled "Thank you, Kate. I can be quite queenly when I wish, but… well, you get very tired of it."

Kate ventured something "If those were the loyal ones…Who're the traitors?"

Gwen smiled "Perceptive. The nobles do not have as much respect as they should for Arthur. They think he is too young, too inexperienced and impulsive-weak. They also," she said, looking rather sad "Do not approve of his choice of wife. To them, I'm still just a serving girl, and they think a commoner can't possibly be queen. Sometimes I think they're right."

Kate was at a loss, but then she laid a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Gwen… you're much more than that. More than a serving girl, more than a queen. You're a person, Gwen, with a heart of gold, you're beautiful, smart, and capable, and I admire and respect you, and anyone with any sense will grow to do the same. I promise."

Gwen smiled. "Your words are more than I've earned… but thank you. That may be just what I need to get through these next few hours." She squared her shoulders, and they headed to the next meeting room to meet with those whose allegiance wavered.

They were about to find a reason to follow their king.

* * *

_A/N: Hello again! Double update today. Sorry I lied in the last update, I got confused. Next chapter will be the knights in the boglands. _

_I really like Gwen as a queen and authoritative figure, and we see in the series plenty of evidence of the resentful nobles. And, if I may, even Gwen needs to go BAMF! sometimes. _

_But in all seriousness, I liked this a lot. I feel like this chapter was needed, because after all it is a mirror-story, Guinevere and Kate, Merlin and Arthur, exploring both sides of the coin from a different perspective._

_Tell me what you think!_

_Love, Leviosa_


End file.
